


The Dragon's Hearth

by Gothams_Only_Wolf, Vinvalen



Series: Under The Wing of A Nibel Dragon [10]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Nibel Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinvalen/pseuds/Vinvalen
Summary: In the process of Anika Strife setting her new home in order, she finds something unexpected.Gift vignette for Gothams_Only_Wolf, set between the events of Chapter 2 of Lt. Strife's Hopeful Soul and Vincent's arrival in Midgar.
Relationships: Cloud Strife & Cloud Strife's Mother, Reeve Tuesti & Tseng, Sephiroth & Cloud Strife's Mother, Tifa Lockhart's Mother & Cloud Strife's Mother
Series: Under The Wing of A Nibel Dragon [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/722427
Comments: 36
Kudos: 160





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gothams_Only_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/gifts).



Her arms full of bundled bedding she could barely see over and still getting used to the layout of the new apartment she and her boys had been assigned shortly after her adoption of Sephiroth meant Anika Strife would have tripped over her latest acquisition if she hadn’t made a habit of entering rooms cautiously.

Still, she stubbed her toe in the process and swore in Nibel, glad the boys weren’t home yet to hear the slip. That particular one had been one of Fenris’ favorites, and she usually saved it for special occasions.

Somehow, it seemed that almost everyone in the Shinra building had learned of the change in abode, and rather than overwhelming the little family with a housewarming party, gifts for their new home began showing up at random- and always when she and her sons were occupied elsewhere.

None of the gifts had given any clue as to their origins, just as no note had been left with the soft sheets and blankets stacked neatly just inside the entrance. Neither had there been any clue left with a small stack of envelopes slipped under her door- each containing a gift card for a popular upper plate children’s clothing store.

Books and puzzles, games and stuffed toys often graced the tables and chairs of the new furniture that had replaced her secondhand belongings from their previous, tiny apartment every day for the past two weeks.

It had Turk written all over it, really- and Anika huffed a quiet laugh and shook her head at their attempted stealth in the matter. Thinking fondly of those who would deny any knowledge of these events, were it not for the culprits’ entirely unconvincing display of bewilderment when she raised a knowing brow in their presence.

Anika laid her burden aside and flipped on the overhead light- almost swearing again when she finally got a good look at the object blocking her path. The slightest touch of her trembling hand started the intricately carved chair gently swaying.

She _knew_ that chair.

She knew it because it had once belonged to her. She knew it because _Fenris_ had created it, singing softly of wolves before the evening hearth fire as each tiny curl of his carving revealed another design. It was a task he had begun when she told him she was carrying their child. 

It had been the only possession that had broken her heart to leave behind- given to Ingrid Lockhart because she couldn’t bear the thought of selling it with the contents of her house.

How had it found its way _here?_

Her suddenly weak knees refusing to hold her, Anika sank gratefully into its cherished embrace, losing herself in memories.

_She’d frowned, made to get up from her chair and then sighed when Fenris gently pressed her back into it. "Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm useless, Fen."_

_"The doctor said bed rest, liebe." He chided, "I'm bending the rules as it is, letting you sit upright. I'll watch over Seph."_

Blinking back tears, Anika ran her hands lightly over the satin-smooth arms of her chair...and made a promise.

“It’s my turn now,” she told him. “I won’t let you down...neither you, nor our sons. Ich liebe dich, Fen.”

Later that night, Cloud’s tiny hand tugged gently on Anika’s pillow to wake her. «Mama? Seph is sad again.»

She rose from her bed and put on her soft new robe, then gathered her youngest son into her arms and carried him back to the room he and Sephiroth shared to tuck him in beside his restless brother. With a soft tissue she dried Sephiroth’s tears and smiled at him when he opened his eyes, blinking sleepily at her. «Rest now, Seph. All will be well.» She kissed his forehead and hugged him when he reached for her, then tucked him in as he closed his eyes again and with a shuddering sigh, curled in familiar protectiveness around Cloud.

Anika stood for several moments beside the bed before she settled herself to keep watch.

Setting her chair in whisper-quiet motion, she began to sing a lullaby of wolves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am convinced that Gotham *is* Anika Strife, traveling incognito from another dimension. I am equally convinced that the new frying pan Seph bought for her has my name on it if I'm not careful. <3

Tseng supposed there were more boring assignments to be had than following Reeve Tuesti around during reactor inspections, but for the moment, he couldn’t imagine what they entailed.

It was true that Veld couldn’t be spared for such mundane matters, but Tseng couldn’t really decide if he was chosen because he was the most trustworthy Turk for the job, or whether he’d done something to get on his boss’ wrong side.

Hence Nibelheim- and Tseng’s task of observing one decidedly eccentric engineer cheerfully indulging himself in interacting with the local culture. Only his innocent enthusiasm and polite, childlike curiosity spared Tuesti from the outright, wary suspicion usually reserved for anyone associated with ShinRa. 

Numerous, subtle attempts to herd the man back toward the helicopter after the official completion of their task were an exercise in futility- Tuesti seemed as uncannily evasive as the cats he favored. Tseng heaved a subtle sigh and refrained from pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation as his charge wandered toward another house for a close-up inspection of the structure’s quaint architecture.

A woman the Turk assumed was the lady of said house paused in the sweeping of her porch and with broom still in hand and sporting an unamused expression, strode purposefully toward the engineer in response to his trespassing.

Just as Tseng was preparing to stage an intervention, he noted another person watching the scene unfold.

The Turk immediately classified the man as one of the local hunters, one who held his glaive as casually as a walking stick, yet with his stance balanced for immediate action. Hazel eyes flicked in Tseng’s direction beneath spiked, platinum blond hair, acknowledging the Turk with a barely-discernable nod. He frowned- something about the man seemed subtly familiar, though he couldn’t pinpoint the reason why. 

A cheerful greeting and enthusiastic gesturing on Tuesti’s part as he admired the carved gables of the woman’s house drew Tseng’s attention back to his charge, though he was reluctant to let the hunter out of his sight. The unknown man _would_ have to be standing just far enough beyond the field of the Turk’s peripheral vision to make him have to turn his head to keep track of him.

Annoyed, Tseng suspected the man was well aware of that fact and had chosen his position deliberately. Tseng comforted himself with the knowledge that the man’s weapon wouldn’t stand up to a full clip from the Turk’s Quicksilver. As good as the hunters were rumored to be, they weren’t SOLDIER. It was another fact he was grateful for when he reminded himself of Veld’s displeasure if he learned of such a rookie mistake as Tseng allowing the hunter to essentially get the drop on him.

“Tseng!” Reeve called out, waving him over excitedly. “Come here for a moment!”

Reflecting silently upon the fact that he’d really rather _not,_ Tseng sighed again and responded to the engineer’s summoning. “Yes, Director? How may I be of service?” he inquired politely, keeping a wary eye upon the lady and her broom. His grandmother, after all, had been as formidable with one as she had a shinai.

Reeve ignored his less-than-subtle reluctance and introduced Tseng to his companion. “This is Mrs. Lockhart. She’s a friend of our own dear Anika Strife -may the Goddess bless her for rescuing us from the dismal prospects of the company cafeteria- and she has a favor to ask.”

“Of course, Madam,” Tseng acknowledged politely, ever mindful of public relations. Surely her request wouldn’t be too outrageous, all things considered. Then again, this _was_ Nibelheim, and one could never be truly certain. “How may we assist you?”

Apparently his response was deemed acceptable, as Mrs. Lockhart’s broom assumed parade rest. A glance over his shoulder revealed that the hunter had apparently decided the situation was less than noteworthy, and had moved on to other concerns.

Mrs. Lockhart pointed to a carved rocking chair gracing the front porch of her house. “A wee bit of a favor, if’n ye wouldn’t mind...”

So there you have the prequelogue. Is that a word?

Don't flatter yourself, Tseng. XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an actual chapter folks, but I felt the need to pay homage where it is more than due.

I was hooked from the very first chapter of the arc...and there are images burned into my brain that I wish I had the skill to paint. Little Seph hugging Masamune like a teddy bear because until then, she’s all he had. The ensuing conversation with little Cloud. Anika not letting on to Veld that she knew Seph before, just drawing her line and daring anyone to cross it. Seph’s emotionally jagged attempts in learning how to trust, and the horrific abuse implied.

Vincent. Ifalna. Fenris. Alric. The entirety of SOLDIER and the Turks and the Hunters and everyone else- living and breathing and utterly believable.

Plot. Intricate, thought provoking, profound.

I can’t even imagine where they will go next, but I’m buckling in tight for the ride because its gonna be one helluva journey.

I thought when I sat down at the keyboard that I would maybe be able to pay my respects to someone who has not only entertained me, but in doing so, given me one of my very favorite happy places.

Thank you, Gotham...not only for your kind generosity, but for every moment I've spent admiring the view across the landscape of your wondrous imagination.

*Bows to Greatness*

Best Regards,

Vin

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for the inspiration, Gotham- I do hope you enjoy!
> 
> My cultural headcanon for these characters tends to wander through several points of the compass, but it’s always been an enjoyable trip. Many, many thanks to everyone who has left comments and kudos for my previous venture into Gotham’s lovely Nibel Dragon ‘verse!
> 
> Anika's memory (in italics) is a reference to events found in Gotham's 'Adventures of the Balloon Flower' 
> 
> Dear goodness, I hope I haven't contradicted anything in their 'verse! Feel more than free to take me to task if I have! Not truly satisfied with this one, so it may get a mini-overhaul later- it still feels a little clunky to me. *headdesk* 
> 
> You can find the inspiration for Fenris and Anika’s song here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KTmatjyd4KM


End file.
